1. Field of the Invention
There is a well-recognized need to prevent the undesired firing of a firearm when loaded. Many accidents occur where the gun is fired despite the fact that the holder does not pull the trigger. Also, of concern with law enforcement officers, is the loss of their gun during an investigation or altercation, where the law enforcement officer is disarmed and threatened with his own gun.
A simple device is desirable which would prevent other than the owner from firing a firearm. Also, it would be useful to have a protective device which would prevent accidental firing of a firearm by other than the owner of the firearm.